


Malfoy in Wonderland

by sorrydad_imgay



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Draco Malfoy is a Brat, Fairy Tale Elements, Hogwarts Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-21 04:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrydad_imgay/pseuds/sorrydad_imgay
Summary: Serving detention in the forbidden forest was not how Draco Malfoy planned to spend his evening. Falling down a rabbit hole and waking up in a strange, alternate universe of Hogwarts was not how he wanted to spend his week either. But you just have to play with the cards you’re dealt.





	Malfoy in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a test run of sorts. let me know if you’d like to see an actual fic. or maybe someone else could write it because i’m lazy. oops.

“20 points from slytherin and detention this Friday, Mr Malfoy.” Professor Mcgonagall snapped. Draco had been moody and stand offish all day. He had been speaking back to everyone, it was only a matter of time before someone got fed up with his attitude. Draco huffed in annoyance, rolled his eyes, and the class continued. 

Later that evening- when he should have been back in the common room playing chess with Blaise, listening to Pansy’s gossip, and exchanging notes with Theo- Draco found himself mucking through the undergrowth like some commoner. The half breed oaf, Hagrid, sent Draco out to gather some kind rare flower or other.  
“My father shall never hear of this, it’s an absolute disgrace to the Malfoy name. Not my fault Crabbe was being a dimwit again and wouldn’t stop transfiguring my quill into a chocolate frog. He and Goyle really need to- oh Merlin, now I’m talking to myself,” Draco chuckled, “it’s just as Pansy said, I’m finally going mad.” 

A few moments later, as the Malfoy heir continued his tromp in the moonlight, a white rabbit, as white as the Malfoys’ infamous hair, ran onto Draco’s path. It peered at him with blank eyes, “Well what are you gawking at?” Draco asked.  
“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were a patronus sent to finally rescue me from this low class work,” the rabbit took a step away, then turned back to the slytherin, “but if not a patronus, then what are you?” The rabbit scampered away a little more, turning back once more as if the becon Draco, the ran off into the forest.  
“Hey, wait!” Draco called after the creature, running to keep up. 

The rabbit made a large turn then seemed to disappear into the earth. Draco looked through the shrubbery, huffing in annoyance for the 16th time today, and stumbled. His foot slipped through the ground and under a tree. He tried to free himself, but lost his footing and fell into a hole in the ground.  
Draco fell and fell. The ticking of a clock sounded all around him. 

Then he hit his head. The last thing he was conscious of, was a familiar voice calling his name and a checkered room surrounding him. Then he slept.


End file.
